Her Own Hero
by knowlee
Summary: Oneshot. The current princess of Hyrule reminiscences about her ancestors while being held captive by the enemy. Afterwards she realizes that its high time she became her own Hero in order to save herself.


knowlee- Hello!!! Here is my first oneshot so please tell me if there is anything that could make it better or any typos that you've caught or anything. You can also tell me whether or not you liked it. Well, hope you enjoy! Bye!

**EDIT: Proofread version. :) Thanks Shadsie.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or it's characters and creatures.

* * *

**A Legend of Zelda Oneshot Fanfiction**

Her Own Hero

The stench of rotting flesh poured into her nostrils as the brownish blonde-haired princess reluctantly took in her surroundings. She gagged slightly as the smells passed through her nose. This was absolutely _not_ the place for a princess to be!

Zelda grimaced. Though what should she expect from a bunch of thieves that had appeared out of nowhere, attacked her traveling party, and kidnapped her. She turned her head over to look at the guard that was watching her.

The guard was one of those 'Moblin' creatures she remembered her tutor, Impa, telling her about. They were supposed to be dangerous creatures and practically unstoppable. Sighing, she turned her head and thoughts away from her current situation and towards something else.

Focusing on a corner of the cell she was being held in, the Hyrulian princess found her thoughts gearing to what would happen next. A man garbed in green flashed in her mind. No doubt a Hero would come and save her now. That's how it's always been and it certainly wouldn't change anytime soon.

She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She remembered more things from her lesson with Impa like how for every princess given the name 'Zelda' would have a 'Hero' to rescue them. She scoffed at this.

She didn't want to have to wait until her 'knight in shining armor' (or in this case, green tunic) showed up to save the day. She couldn't stand the fact that she had to play the role of 'damsel in distress' just because legend and lore dictated it so.

Her thoughts then drifted to her ancestors; others who, like her, possessed the name 'Zelda' and the destiny that came with it. Out of them all, she could only find a select few that actually stood up for themselves and took charge of their life, not let some green guy do it for them.

A heavy sigh exited her mouth as she leaned her head up against the wall. A lonely ray of moonlight shone through the barred window that stood up high and close to the ceiling. That moonlight reminded the regal woman of one of those particular ancestors.

This Zelda was the one, she thought, that started the whole 'Zelda' tradition. From the royal archives, she read that she was a very bright woman even from an early age. From those early years she predicted that an evil man would appear and take over her beloved kingdom. That vision came true, sadly.

History also said that she fled the castle with her nursemaid, also named Impa, and disappeared. It wasn't until she poked and prodded her tutor that she found out what happened next to her famous ancestor.

She learned that she had taken on the guise of a Shiekah male name Shiek. It was in this disguise that she secretly helped the first Hero save Hyrule. Instead of just waiting until the Hero found his way around, she took matters into her own hands and sped it up in order to return peace to her people.

The current Zelda smirked. She felt glad that at lease _one_ of her ancestors took charge and decided to help peace come instead of just waiting for it to happen in it's own time.

Once again she focused her gaze on the Moblin guard. How nice it would be to have that Shiekah alter ego right about now. Sighing again she returned her gaze to the moonlight spilling from the window.

There was another ancestor of hers, if she could recall, that also took charge of the situation and helped the Hero in his quest. That Zelda was one that existed during the time before this land was discovered and Hyrule was just known as a story. It had long been buried beneath the waves as a testament of what happens when evil takes over.

She was a pirate, a good one at that from what she could find out, and sailed the many seas that covered the forgotten Hyrule. She was so much of a pirate that she knew nothing of her royal lineage and didn't realize that she was actually Princess Zelda. When she did find out, she had to be hidden away from Ganondorf, the King of Darkness, while the Hero searched for the pieces of the Triforce of Courage in order to finally defeat the evil man.

But even though she was left to wait for a while, she ended up being brought into the final battle. She helped the Hero defeat the Power bearer and eventually found herself back playing the role of the sea-faring pirate, Tetra. The two and Tetra's crew set sail soon after Ganon's defeat and founded the land that the current princess was preparing to rule and named it Hyrule.

Those ancestors stood out from all the others by taking action and made her want to do the same. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly through her mouth. It was now or never.

The princess wobbled and suddenly fell to the floor in an apparent faint. It caught the attention of the guard watching her and it walked over to check in on its prisoner. Reaching the bars of the cell, the monster examined the girl inside. He banged on the door of the cell in an effort to startle her and see if she was faking it.

Seeing no movement from her, the monster took the keys to the cell from his belt and unlocked the door. He walked in carefully, spear in front, checking for any sign of an ambush. It saw her as no threat and proceeded to force her awake.

When the monster layed its hand on her shoulder, the princess shot her eyes open and quickly took the dagger she had stowed away in sash of her dress (for protection) and stabbed it into the monster's side. It grimaced in pain and was about to cry out but the girl removed the dagger from the wound she had inflicted and noiselessly felled the beast.

It fell to the ground with a thud and suddenly disappeared into dark dust. The princess sheathed the dagger and picked up the spear, keys, and map that the guard had left behind. Looking towards the door that led out of the dungeon, she quickly prayed that she hadn't been heard and that she would make it out alright.

She placed the keys and map into her sash of her dress and gripped the spear with both hands. She walked to the exit and placed her hand onto the doorknob. With a slow, relaxing breath she opened the door and prepared for what awaited her.

It was time that she became her own Hero.


End file.
